1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an image apparatus and receiving a video signal, and more particularly, to providing an image apparatus which receives and processes a video signal and an audio signal provided from an external device, and then provides users with video and audio, and a method for receiving a video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image apparatuses such as set-top boxes and televisions receive video signals from external devices such as video players and digital video disc (DVD) players as well as broadcast signals from broadcast stations, process the signals, and display images on a screen. Such image apparatuses include dedicated terminals for receiving component video signals, Separated Video (S-Video or Y/C) signals, and composite video signals, respectively. If a user connects an output terminal of an external device to a corresponding dedicated terminal, the user can acquire desired video and audio.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating an external signal input unit in a conventional image apparatus.
With reference to FIG. 1, the external signal input unit 10 in the conventional image apparatus includes a Composite Video Blanking and Sync (CVBS) input terminal 13 for receiving composite video signals; a Com-Y input terminal 16, a Pb input terminal 15, and a Pr input terminal 14 for receiving component video signals; a S-Video input terminal 17 for receiving S-Video signals; and audio input terminals 11 and 12.
The audio input terminals 11 and 12 are common input terminals for receiving audio signals corresponding to component video signals, S-Video signals, and composite video signals.
In FIG. 1, if a composite video signal provided from a video player is displayed on an image apparatus, the user connects the video player to the dedicated input terminal 13 for receiving composite video signals from among the diverse input terminals 13, 14, 15, 16, and 17 of the image apparatus via an RCA cable, i.e., a cable with an RCA plug. If the user wishes to display component video signals provided from a DVD player on the image apparatus, the user connects the DVD player to the dedicated input terminals 14, 15, and 16 to receive component video signals from among the diverse input terminals 13, 14, 15, 16, and 17 of the image apparatus via an RCA cable.
As described above, the same kind of RCA cable is used for composite video signals and component video signals, and the dedicated input terminals 13, 14, 15, and 16, which receive both types of video signals, have the same form. Therefore, there is a need for methods for using the dedicated input terminals having the same form as a common input terminal and thereby reducing the number of the input terminals on the image apparatus. Also, there is a need for methods for determining which format of a video signal is input to a common input terminal if a common input terminal is used instead of dedicated input terminals.